Kōbakutō no Yūrei
|english voice=Erica Luttrell |japanese voice=Fujii Yukiyo |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=O |birthdate=October 10 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=23 |age-part2=26 |height-part1=165 cm |height-part2=169 cm |weight-part1=44 kg |weight-part2=48 kg |rank-part1=ANBU |rank-part2=ANBU |ninja registration=010687 |academy age=8 |chunin age=9 |affiliations=Konohagakure |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} is a female in the covert service of Konohagakure and is one of its few womenly members. Befitting the swordswoman theme she bears, Yūrei is led to the possession of the Shinreiki (心霊器, Shinreiki lit. Vessel of Spectres), an ancient katana that apparently contains the spirits of its deceased wielders. These consciences bothered Yūrei as well, invading her dreams and thoughts with undesirable memories of wars. But the flashbacks only occur when she touches the steel blade itself. She happened to discover and wield the enigmatic blade in a weathered tabernacle after reading its louche lore in a library. Many feared her arsenal thereafter due to the spine-chilling apparitions that spontaneously surface while it is unsheathed, and seemingly had also been the cause of numerous deaths by heart-malfunctioning. As a result, Yūrei is never given a task while the Shinreiki is by her side; and fellow teammates lent her an ordinary katana often. Given the fact that she is a member of ANBU and a notable one at that, Yūrei holds a name guise: . She is barely known by her true name among Konohagakure citizens, which she truly wants in order to remain anonymous and prolong the mystery behind her identity. Appearance Seeing her position as an member, Yūrei's presence is ornamented with a morose and gloomy feel. It builds up the thought of anxiety which is further empowered by a sullen outlandish look on her exterior. Often described as startling by others, Yūrei nearly appears mono-colored, judging her clothes and body makeup that all belong to dark color palettes. With red becoming a distinguishable tint. Given the fact that Yūrei is a covert agent, her wardrobe solely consists of various skin-tight garments. Although she has a considerable pile of shinobi uniform for certain occasions, there often remains her Anbu mask. In truth, Yūrei's facial accessory is what remains of it since the mask was sliced apart in a previous battle. The colors were then retouched to show some distinction from Yūrei's past-self. She also paints herself white from the lower face down to the chest area. With the mere reason to appear more mysterious. But since it blends with Yūrei's natural skin tone, it apparently leans toward a shade of silver. Obeying the anonymity shared among Anbu members, the pretentious look intends to separate Yūrei's two personas. While seemingly menacing as she works in the dark, it is proven true that she is a force not to be reckoned with. As for her physical figure, Yūrei can be described as slender yet particularly brawny. Despite having feminine assets that distinguished her from other ANBU, certain parts of her body are still muscular. Her long, previously brittle and skinny, limbs were well-developed and went along her torso. Given the fact that her physique is nearly fit to perfection, Yūrei takes on a curvaceous figure and with a rather evident bust and noticeable hips. But she fears of getting her abdomen toned too much and in turn, minimizes the training she does daily. Although if compared to fellow Anbu shinobi, Yūrei is immediately considered to be slimmer and less muscular. She had promptly evolved from the weak ingenue she was before and the results were positively accredited. Slim, bodacious and seductive, Yūrei showcases her physique often by wearing body-fitting outfits or provocative clothing. She carried this penchant even from her chūnin days. Although she does not hide nor have any wishes of engaging in sexual activity. Stemming from a long life of intense exercise, Yūrei still manages to maintain pleasurable and tidy manners; notable traits are her hands and feet, kept well-pampered and seemingly soft. Yūrei sooner gave in to natural herbs and remedies for self-medical assistance. She also tends to bathe her feet in sake. Yūrei's clothing seemingly remains the same throughout her duties in the outside, referencing her preference for an enigmatic identity. This penchant also follows the code of Anbu members, whereas they must retain mysterious characters to everybody except for the village's . Possessing an intriguing outfit, it is quite understandable that the people primarily recognize her as a result of wearing it. Upon initial examination, Yūrei may seem to only wear an armored bodysuit coupled with auxiliary protection, but in fact, it's divided to further layers in order to increase her passive defense. The layer closest to her skin is a wrinkly leotard, presumably overstretched due to Yūrei's constant practice on flexibility. Certain moments can have her only wearing this piece of garment, which is when she lonely trains, but in spite of being in solitude, Yūrei still dons her signature mask. The second part of the outfit is the most significant piece; the separate leather armors. Placed over her whole body, excluding the area from head to cleavage, she dons a dō for her upper torso. It weirdly acts as an unorthodox brassiere and ensures her stomach to remain undamaged in a sword skirmish. Her hefty forearms and thighs are covered with fitting leather plates, smooth as rubber, yet tough as stone. These are fixed to her limbs with durable straps, and allow her arms and legs to flex freely. Similarly, Yūrei armors her calves with a pair of suneate, shin guards made from iron splints connected together by chain armor. These leather pieces were manually painted alizarin crimson to display her difference from other Anbu to a small extent. Covering all sides of her feet are two midnight black kōgake with extreme durability; this is evidenced on how Yūrei returns from the rough mountains with her armoured tabi unscathed. She also wears a long red glove for the right arm that reaches her well-built biceps. This same limb is further protected with a two-piece armor: its primary part is a sode painted silver. As large as her face, it is an advisable defense for the right shoulder. It is affixed with leather straps and so is the second piece: a single kote. Generally a longer yet narrower version of the sode, this is designed to fit the arm and aid her hand in handling the Shinreiki, which is her signature katana. Never seen without a blade, this weapon completes the samurai get-up. Aside from her clothing, her physical features are as intriguing as well. Through the thin slits on her trademark wooden masquerade, her eyes become windows to the starry night sky. They're almost identical except for the shades; her eyes being the darker halves. They boast a superior and gentle impression, and have pretty epicanthic folds that make her stare quite startling yet full of femininity. Above her aesthetic eyes are pitch black arches, naturally oblique; making it seem as if Yūrei is always drowsy or maddened. And further above it are sideswept fringes that belong to a bobbed cut hairdo, dyed pitch black. Her hair was primarily waist-long and dirty blonde, and also once depicted tiger stripes of bronze and gold colours; but when she trained as a covert agent, Yūrei wanted to have a small "transformation" that would define her as a new person, as if she was reborn. Now Yūrei has become an epitome of mystery further shrouded in mystery, and it has become an unaesthetic signature. Personality is known for being sneaky trackers, surveillance, interrogators, and covert assassins who willingly dispatch their targets if ordered to do so. But this does not imply that every member is obdurate and sadistic. Yūrei is a very special example of this for she has no crave for bloodbaths nor enjoyment in torture. The kunoichi just obeys the directives given, although her righteous conscience may occasionally interfere to have bearing on her ultimate judgement. Seeing the fact that she is a tactical squad member, the has also relied on Yūrei's potency to finish quests with fellow comrades. This is redundantly evidenced by how heavy their missions are, to the fatal point of placing them at the brink of death. But no matter what, for the village's safety, Yūrei can mostly be seen in the small crowd of war volunteers. In a few words, she is a certified patriotic ninja of Konohagakure. At often, Yūrei remains quiet and serene; exhibiting a still face with no apparent emotions at all. Her mouth is typically sealed like a true mute, which some even mistake her for one; she just looks back when asked about her presumed vocal condition thus leaving the question unanswered. Strangely, Yūrei only speaks when necessitated such as when conversing with an authority or cogitating with the party. She can never be observed frivolous, whether given an order or not. Primarily riveting on tasks at hand, Yūrei perseveres to fulfill them once instructed. She has an efficient manner of carrying out quests and performing duties that other ninjas look up to. This behavior is one of the many outcomes of the ramrod training that Yūrei underwent as an Anbu, and she developed a belief whereas one should finish tasks first before resorting to leisure time. History Hence the enigma of Yūrei and her position as an , her backstory is concealed completely from almost everybody. Even the may only know a few events concerning her murky history, considering she isn't much of an important person, further evidencing how inexplicable Yūrei really is. Nonetheless, the unceasing shrouds of mystery only covers up her childhood before she entered the . As a young student, Yūrei displayed competence in her classes. She naturally showed prowess for and which both became her fields of excellence later on. Though not as potent as now, she was levels above compared to her other classmates. Yūrei, being an aloof and serious girl, remained focused on her lessons and she had no distractions surrounding her. This hard work soon bore fruit and placed her within the class's top ranks. Yūrei graduated from the Academy at the juvenile age of eight. Synopsis Abilities Kenjutsu Taijutsu Intelligence Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Swordsman Category:ANBU Category:Konohagakure Resident